


ночная смена

by ksenia_olivje0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksenia_olivje0/pseuds/ksenia_olivje0
Summary: Хината подавляет истерический смешок. Его названный будущий муж бодрым шагом подходит к прилавку. Шоё не знает, куда деть свой взгляд и своё лицо вообще, потому что оно горит, а сам он наверняка выглядит прямо как помидор.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 22





	ночная смена

**Author's Note:**

> Из предупреждений: нецензурная лексика и частичный оос.
> 
> Приятного прочтения!

Хината тяжело вздыхает и потирает влажный лоб, сидя за прилавком круглосуточного магазина прямо у его дома. Он не помнит, каким образом в его голову пришла идея устроиться работать сюда, но лишних денег не бывает, а его режим всё равно сбился ещё в начале лета. Несмотря на то, что на часах уже почти три, в помещении, да и на улице, слишком душно даже для июля. Приходится махать рукой возле лица и жаловаться в личку Кенме, который целыми ночами без остановки играет в свои новые (и старые) видеогры, иногда даже не отрываясь и не отвечая на сообщения. Однажды Шоё лично стал свидетелем того, как Кенма открыл диалог с Куроо во время прохождения «Xenoblade Chronicles» и не отвечал ему целый час, оставляя сообщения прочитанными (Тецуро запаниковал и уже собирался приехать и проверить, что произошло).

Почти все его ночные смены проходят однотипно и скучно, потому что посетителей бывает совсем немного, а весёлых случаев — тем-более, но, конечно, есть несколько, с которых Хината посмеивается до сих пор. Например, растерянный парень с зелёными волосами, который пришёл в пять утра с жалобой на то, что случайно съел мармеладки своего бойфренда и тот на него обиделся (Шоё помог ему выбрать самый вкусный мармелад, основываясь на своём опыте). Или друг Куроо, который откуда-то знает Хинату, за полчаса рассказавший ему о том, как он проводит лето, как его парень мило улыбается и как он перепутал пастеризованное молоко со стерилизованным. Та смена, по правде говоря, была самой увлекательной и познавательной в его жизни.  
Иногда к нему приходит Кенма. Обычно он берёт с собой свою портативную консоль и сидит рядом с Шоё за прилавком (хотя, это, вроде как нарушение правил, владелец магазина ещё ничего не сказал). Они перебрасываются парой фразочек и время от времени шутят свои локальные шутки, от которых Хината смеётся настолько сильно, что начинает болеть живот. Козуме не особо разговорчив, но с ним приятно даже просто посидеть. Время от времени они слушают песни их общих любимых групп, вроде Palaye Royale. Кенма, к удивлению Шоё в первые месяцы их дружбы, любит слушать музыку так же, как и он сам.

Колокольчики на двери громко звенят, и свежий воздух наконец попадает в помещение.

— Дамы вперёд, — усмехается первый голос, полный игривости, открыв дверь.

— Я тебе ёбну, — устало отвечает второй.

— Молчу, — Хината слышит наигранный страх.

Хината тихо посмеивается, прикрыв рот рукой, делая вид, что подпирает голову. Его волосы от таких действий забавно топырятся.  
В магазин наконец заходят двое, и Шоё немного пугается, когда замечает, что в них одинаково всё, кроме волос.

— Хэй, — махает рукой первый, улыбаясь. Второй сдержанно кивает.

Шоё кивает обоим и судорожно хватается за телефон.

шоё, 2:56 a.m.  
КЕНМА У МЕНЯ ХОРНИ-ПАНИКА  
БЛИЗНЕЦЫ  
здесь близнецы

кен-кен, 2:57 a.m.  
спинку ровно грудь вперед  
ты киса мы все крысы

Такая поддержка, по правде говоря, не особо помогает, но Хината пытается держаться. Он случайно заглядывается на одного из близнецов, цвет волос которого более жёлтый, чем у другого. Тот подталкивает своего брата к стойке с чипсами и, заметив на себе тяжёлый взгляд, расплывается в улыбке. Уровень нервозности Шоё подскакивает до максимального и он начинает хрустеть пальцами.

— Итак, нам хватит на одну большую, — заключает блондин, на которого ранее смотрел Хината, пересчитав деньги из кармана.

— А я говорил, что нужно было взять кошелёк, — бросает его брат.

— Замолчи. Краб или зелёный лук? — Шоё почему-то чувствует, что сейчас будет происходить что-то интересное.

— Сметана и зелень, — равнодушно отвечает второй.

— Краб.

— Сметана и зелень.

— Нет, краб, — продолжает он, насупившись, — или зелёный лук.

Хината снова достаёт телефон и со слезящимися глазами пишет Козуме.

шоё, 3:02 a.m.  
ОНИ СПОРЯТ ИЗ-ЗА ВКУСА ЧИПСОВ  
Я СЕЙЧАС СДОХНУ  
я не могу сдерживать смехххх

кен-кен, 3:04 a.m.  
кто-то из них нравится тебе больше?

шоё, 3:04 а.m.  
да

кен-кен, 3:04 a.m.  
и какой вкус он выбрал?

шоё, 3:05 a.m.  
краб

кен-кен, 3:05 a.m.  
можешь выйти за него замуж

Хината подавляет истерический смешок. Его названный будущий муж бодрым шагом подходит к прилавку. Шоё не знает, куда деть свой взгляд и своё лицо вообще, потому что оно горит, а сам он наверняка выглядит прямо как помидор.

— Поможешь выбрать? — Он улыбается, указывая на чипсы.

— Боже, Атсуму, ну что за цирк ты опять устраиваешь? — Слышится раздражённый голос позади него.

Шоё рад, что теперь хотя-бы знает, как его зовут.

— Оу… да, конечно, — булькает он.

— Кхм… краб или сметана и зелень?

Хината подавляет в себе страх, что вон тот с платиновым блондом его убьёт, и отвечает:

— Мне жаль, но… краб.

— Да! — Его собеседник в победном жесте сжимает кулаки, — два против одного, Саму, мы победили!

Сердце Шоё подозрительно ёкает, когда это «мы» доносится до его ушей, и он опускает взгляд в ноги.

— Пфф, ладно, — наконец соглашается Саму.

Они наконец покупают чипсы и уходят (Хината, кажется, заканчивается как личность).

шоё, 3:08 а.m.  
КОЗУМЕ ОН ПОДМИГНУЛ МНЕ ПОДМИГНУЛ

кен-кен, 3:08 а.m.  
ого  
чужие дети так быстро растут

***

Проходит несколько дней, и когда смена Хинаты снова наступает, примерно в час тридцать в магазин, запыхавшись, забегает его (если вообще можно так сказать) знакомый.

— Привет! — На выдохе говорит он, и Шоё вздрагивает.

— Привет.

Атсуму выглядит так же, как и в их первую встречу, за исключением нескольких деталей: его глаза не такие красные, а волосы уложены более аккуратно.

— Я, в общем, искал тебя, — растеряв всю свою самоуверенность, начинает он, — не знал, что ты работаешь только в ночные. И ещё, я, кажется, напугал ту милую девушку, — смутившись, кивает он.

— Оу… Киёко, да? Ничего страшного, — хихикает Хината, — только если ты не ушёл, ничего не купив. Возможно, она приняла тебя за грабителя.

— По правде говоря…

— О боже, — Шоё нервно смеётся.

Атсуму мнётся на месте, отводя глаза.

— Так, эм, я хотел спросить… дашь мне свой номер?

Кончики ушей Хинаты вспыхивют.

— Ты же не просишь его только потому, что я выбрал крабовые чипсы? — Мгновенно спрашивает он, почему-то не совсем контролируя свой язык.

— Нет, — со смешком отвечаешь парень.

— Хорошо.

шоё, 3:08 а.m.  
я узнал его фамилию сколько ему лет и чем он занимается  
кенма я в пизде


End file.
